The present invention relates to a blow-molded article made from a resin composition, and more particularly, to a blow-molded article made from a glass fiber-reinforced resin composition which comprises a polyphenylene ether and a polyamide as main resin components and is excellent in blow characteristics.
Polyphenylene ethers are resins superior in mechanical properties and electric properties and high in heat resistance. However, polyphenylene ethers are inferior in processability and solvent resistance and are considerably limited in their uses.
Polyamides are useful thermoplastic resins superior in processability and mechanical strength and are practically used in various fields, but have the defects such as large water absorption, low dimensional stability and formation of cracks upon contact with salts such as calcium chloride.
Under the circumstances, it is industrially valuable to provide resin compositions having the merits of both the polyphenylene ether and the polyamide by blending these two resins and some proposals have already been made (Japanese Patent 45-997B). Moreover, resin compositions improved in compatibility between polyphenylene ether and polyamide are disclosed in Japanese Patent 60-11966B and 61-10494B and Japanese Patent 59-66452A and 56-49753A.
However, these compositions are insufficient in rigidity and are limited in their use for constructional materials which require a high rigidity.
To enhance the rigidity, incorporation of fillers such as glass fibers has been generally carried out. As such compositions comprising polyphenylene ether and polyamide, there are disclosed materials comprising aliphatic polyamides, polyphenylene ethers and fibrous reinforcing materials used for automobile engine parts (Japanese Patent 63-35652A), resin compositions comprising polyphenylene ethers, polyamides having a crystalline melting point of 265.degree.-320.degree. C., copolymers of styrene compounds and .alpha., .beta.-unsaturated carboxylic acid anhydrides and fibrous, flaky or powdered reinforcing materials (Japanese Patent 61-204263A), resin compositions comprising polyphenylene ethers, polyamides having more terminal amino groups than terminal carboxyl groups, saturated aliphatic polycarboxylic acids, rubber-like materials and fillers (Japanese Patent 62-240354A), resin compositions comprising polyphenylene ethers, polyamides, alkenyl aromatic compound-conjugated diene copolymers, compounds having both unsaturated group and polar group in one molecule and glass fibers (Japanese Patent 63-101452A) and resin compositions comprising polyamides, polyphenylene ethers, styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers, modified polyolefins and glass fibers (Japanese Patent 3-177454A). However, these polyphenylene ether/polyamide compositions reinforced with glass fibers are insufficient in mechanical properties and inferior in plastisizing properties or drawdown properties in blow molding and are not necessarily satisfactory for industrial application.